everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Flynn Pan
Flynn Kage Pan 'is the son of Peter Pan from the story ''Peter Pan, The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, or Peter Wendy. He is a Rebel transfer student from Neverland at Ever After High. Character Personality Flynn has always enjoyed the simple and non-domesticated lifestyle. He doesn't see the point in "worrying" and is pretty laid back. He thinks highly of himself and believes that he is always at peace. He is a joyful young boy who enjoys not being disturbed with "responsibilities". Knowing that he is like his father, Flynn strains in between siding with the rebels or the royals. However, Flynn wants to make a destiny of his own. He does enjoy living in Ever After High, but through time, decided to conjure up some mischief. Discord is his middle name. Flynn is obsessed with living on the edge. Though he doesn't like complete chaos and watching people get hurt, he entertains himself as a classic thief in Bookend. He doesn't get caught often and is talented in the art of stealth. He can be sneaky when he wants to, or be absolutely obvious. Flynn finds himself being called "notorious", and not knowing what that means, is okay with this attribute. He always gives the vibe of insecurity around people with his prosthetic left eye. No one has dared to question him about it, not even Celeste Bell knows how he got it. A weakness of his lies in temptation. His power comes from fairy dust, something he can only attain in Neverland and from his pal, Celeste. When he is put in a spot where he can't use his power, he truly begins to panick and greed blinds him. Flynn hates being put in that position. Flynn doesn't like to be serious when he doesn't need to be. He's narcissistic and thinks he has charismatic charm. To be truthful, it's always been difficult for Flynn to make friends. He doesn't want to care much about that because he knows that he's still surrounded by awesome friends. He's silly and always light on his feet. When he's a thief, he uses his sneaky and tricky attributes the most. As a thief, he doesn't cause actual bodily harm. An incident when Flynn was young taught him never to put anyone in harm's way. Flynn believes he steals to practice being a true lost boy. He thinks that being a lost boy is stealing treasure, but has lost the true meaning of a lost boy. This is because he's not lost himself. He's aware of what and where he is, and since he's not a real lost boy, his story has shifted and confused him to steal to prove his worth. Flynn's a full on drama queen and a loving dork. (At least, that's how Celeste sees him) He has a need for attention, but knows his priorities when they're needed. Surprising to many, apparently, Flynn hates watching people get hurt. (Physically and emotionally) Deep down, he despises being put in a vulnerable spot when there is a real threat and he can't be a hero when it's needed the most. Flynn understands true danger when he sees it and knows when to be serious when it's a crucial priority. This is the part of him that not many people know. Only a few, like Stella, have seen Flynn break. He's a mystery that no one can solve. Flynn's indignant whenever he gets in trouble or caught stealing. He gets distraught and irritated easily. "My only downfall is time," he once told Stella. There is much to this statement. Flynn can age. He does grow. There's only a matter of time until he becomes an adult. Flynn's father told him at a young age that when he is no longer a child, he will be banished from Neverland and disowned. Peter has been dangerously serious about this issue ever since childhood. It's what Flynn fears the most and tries to avoid the most. He gets seriously evasive whenever the topic is brought up; whenever his age is mentioned, anything about growing up. All of that triggers that moment when his father said that he can't be a lost boy forever. This is part of why Flynn steals so much. Maybe in the back of his mind, he thinks that proving himself to his father by being a true lost boy will delay the inevitable. Appearance Flynn is a tall thin boy with not much muscularity. He has wavy ginger hair like his dad and one red feather earring on his left ear. He has slightly tanned skin and a few freckles over his face. Flynn wears a brown, gold, and green color scheme. He has a simple sleeveless jacket with a brown shirt and pants. He loves his forest green boots that go up to his knees. He feels invincible with them on. His pockets can store about anything. Flynn loves his outfit because it makes him feel freeing. The most remarkable and obvious physical traits that Flynn possesses is his prosthetic left eye. At the age of 12, Flynn accidentally put one of his best friends, a lost boy, in harm's way. It was his greatest regret, and when saving him, he lost his eye to a pirate's sword. Interestingly, he holds no grudge on the pirate who did this to him, for he feels as though it was his punishment for harming his friend. Fairy Tale Main Article: Peter Pan Relationships Family '''Dad Flynn has daddy-issues TM. Mom Friends Celeste Bell Owen Pea Janie Hook Romance Flynn's demisexual. He barely takes romance seriously. But over time, he begins to form a relationship with Stella Starlight. Pet Flynn has no pet of his own, mostly because he wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility. Also, he's allergic to fur. Class-ic Schedule 1 Period: Geografairy 2 Period: Grimmnastics 3 Period: History of Evil Spells 4 Period: Beast Training & Care 5 Period: Hexnomics 6 Period: Chemythstry History Flynn Pan lived in Neverland with the lost boys as a child. He loved his life. Each day, they would go on an adventure and hunt for treasure. Flynn wasn't as conceited as Peter Pan, but he still bragged and admired his shadow magic. He grew up with his future destined sidekick, Celeste Bell. She was kind and considerate to him, but sometimes, she was the devil. She acted like his big sister. This was a dilemma for Flynn because he didn't want to be bossed around. Their relationship was complicated, but they love each other like siblings. He went to Ever After High with all of his friends from Neverland when the time was right. Flynn grew to love the school, but he hides it. One of the more "hidden" stories of Flynn's childhood was that of his prosthetic eye. No one but Celeste asked about it, and he only responded by saying it made him "1% part cyborg", and dismissed it from the conversation. When Flynn was twelve, he brought one of the lost boys with him to steal a pirate's map to the dust cove (A hidden cove full of fairy dust). But the lost boy got caught by the pirate and was forced to walk the plank. Horrified by this, Flynn stopped and battled the pirate. The pirate warded him off by taking Flynn's left eye with his sword. Flynn and the lost boy were able to escape, and his mother took him to the fairies to heal his eye. Tinkerbell herself made him a prosthetic eye, enabling him to see. That experience taught Flynn never to put anyone in harm's way ever again. Interestingly, he holds no grudge on the pirate who did this to him, for he feels as though it was his punishment for harming his friend. Theme Song "Here I Am" by Bryan Adams from Spirit "Disappear" from Dear Evan Hansen Trivia * "Flynn" means "red-haired one", "Kage" means "shadow" in Japanese. Get it? Red-haired shadow? * He's biracial; Neverlandian and Japanese. Gallery Flynn Pan.jpg FlynnPan Redraw.JPG Flying Blind.JPG|Flying Blind Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Peter Pan Category:Demisexual